1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a chip package and methods for forming the same, and in particular to a chip package formed by a wafer-level packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaging process of chip packages is one important step in forming electronic products. A chip package not only provides protection for the chips from environmental contaminants, but also provides a connection interface for internal electronic elements and chips packaged therein.
Because demands to reduce the size of electronic products continue, it has become an important issue to dispose more conducting wires in a limited space.